Au terme de leurs excursions
by shadowquill17
Summary: "Pétunia, teint livide et lèvres pincées, lui servit une généreuse portion de sauce, et la louche en argent de la mère de Vernon étincela à la lumière du lustre; la sauce couvrit la mince tranche de porc dans un ruissellement sonore qui sembla durer des heures dans le silence de mort." James et Lily dînent chez les Dursley, pour la première et dernière fois.


**Cher lecteur, bonjour et bienvenue !**

**Ce simple petit OS était une inspiration un peu subite, pendant que je me demandais si Lily et Pétunia s'étaient revues pendant la guerre, si une rencontre particulière avait défini leur mésentente pour les années à venir… j'ai tenté le coup, alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ta lecture ! ^^**

**(le titre vient d'une lettre de John Keats à J. H. Reynolds, où il parle de la façon qu'ont les esprits de se quitter pour se retrouver un jour… vu que Pétunia a fini par techniquement élever Harry, j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien.****)**

**...**

Il était étrange de penser que pendant qu'une guerre se tramait chez les sorciers, deux des membres de l'organisation secrète chargée d'empêcher l'ascension fatale d'un dictateur fou se trouvaient assis dans la salle à manger du 4, Privet Drive.

- Encore un peu de sauce, Lily ? demanda Pétunia d'une voix suave.

- Volontiers, répondit Lily en tendant son assiette.

Pétunia, teint livide et lèvres pincées, lui servit une généreuse portion de sauce, et la louche en argent de la mère de Vernon étincela à la lumière du lustre; la sauce couvrit la mince tranche de porc dans un ruissellement sonore qui sembla durer des heures dans le silence de mort.

- Merci, Tunie, fit Lily sans réfléchir.

Pétunia se raidit immédiatement, manquant de lâcher la louche qui cogna violemment le plat en porcelaine; Lily ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais James posa une main apaisante sur son bras et elle se tut.

Pétunia, les doigts tremblants, récupéra la louche et retourna à son service; lorsqu'elle prit l'assiette de James pour la remplir, évitant délibérément de le regarder dans les yeux, Vernon prit soudainement la parole.

- Alors, euh, Jasper, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez dans la vie, dit-il de sa grosse voix vulgaire, et Lily réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais James, loin de se sentir agressé, joua le jeu des mondanités.

- Je travaille pour le gouvernement, énonça-t-il calmement. Sécurité intérieure.

Vernon le jaugea du regard un instant, son vieux costume trois-pièces acheté à la va-vite dans un magasin moldu, ses lunettes un peu tordues, sa tignasse ébouriffée; il ne vit pas le regard dur derrière le sourire poli, un dangereux avertissement pour qui connaissait James Potter.

- Et ça rapporte beaucoup, le gouvernement ? demanda alors Vernon, ses petits yeux porcins brillants de cupidité.

James haussa les épaules, la parfaite incarnation de la nonchalance, et lança un bref regard à sa femme; pendant la seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent, ses traits s'adoucirent, pour reprendre immédiatement leur expression presque guerrière lorsqu'il se retourna vers Vernon.

- On ne se plaint pas, éluda-t-il subtilement.

Vernon hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et porta la main à son visage, caressant lentement sa large moustache.

- Grunnings offre des tas d'avantages à ses employés, vraiment. L'assurance dent-

- Je t'ai seulement invitée à cause de Maman, tu sais.

Le silence retomba, assourdissant; tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Pétunia, qui avait parlé.

- Ah bon ? demanda Lily d'un ton neutre.

- Elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait qu'on s'entende, toi et moi.

Pétunia renifla, son nez plissé par le dédain.

- N'a jamais compris que tu n'avais plus été ma sœur à partir du moment où tu étais partie dans cette… _école_, persifla-t-elle, deux taches rouges sur ses pommettes aiguës.

Lily resta silencieuse, ses yeux verts anormalement brillants.

- Alors quand elle est morte, je me suis dit que je ferais ça une dernière fois, dit Pétunia. Pour elle.

- Je comprends, fit lentement Lily.

Pétunia l'ignora, son verre de vin tournant entre deux de ses longs doigts blancs.

- Puisque j'étais la seule de ses filles qui ne l'avait pas trahie.

Lily plissa les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas que Maman ait jamais pensé que je l'avais trahie, dit-elle, un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Pétunia secoua la tête, et ses cheveux blonds soigneusement bouclés oscillèrent autour de son visage pointu.

- Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait, cracha-t-elle avec un rictus amer. Nous le pensions tous. Et maintenant, tu es avec ce… ce…

Elle lança un regard dégoûté à James, qui lui adressa un sourire glacial, ses yeux noisette flamboyant derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

- James, dit-il pour terminer la phrase de Pétunia, mais cette dernière fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Elle est morte à cause de toi, parce que tu ne pouvais plus venir la voir à cause de toutes ces balivernes, continua-t-elle.

Elle pinça ses lèvres déjà exsangues.

- La seule chose positive dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de rencontrer son second petit-fils.

Ses yeux brillèrent de méchanceté, et elle rouvrit une dernière fois la bouche, un pli hideux déformant son visage.

- Au moins, elle n'aura pas le cœur brisé par un autre monstre, grinça-t-elle alors.

James se leva d'un bond, mais Lily fut plus rapide; dans un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, sa baguette se retrouva placée juste sous le menton de Pétunia, qui en voyant le morceau de bois ne parvint pas tout à fait à masquer sa terreur.

Il y eut une seconde de silence total, seulement interrompu par le redressement soudain de Vernon, qui semblait-il venait juste de réaliser que sa femme se trouvait dans une position délicate.

- Pétunia, que-

- Ne fais rien, Vernon, éructa sa femme, avec un aplomb surprenant pour quelqu'un à la merci de la puissance redoutable de Lily Potter.

Elle lança un regard haineux à James.

- Cela ne vaut pas la peine avec ces gens-là.

Lily, la baguette toujours pointée sur la gorge de Pétunia, prit une grande inspiration.

- Je pense que le dîner de ce soir était une excellente idée, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Personne ne dit un mot; les deux sœurs semblaient avoir oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Tunie, tu n'as jamais rien compris, énonça alors Lily.

Pétunia voulut dire quelque chose, mais la pointe de la baguette contre sa pomme d'Adam l'en dissuada, et elle déglutit.

- Je croyais pouvoir régler nos différends, reprit Lily, à présent que nous sommes adultes, à présent que nous avons nos vies…

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté et scruta sa sœur comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

- Mais tu es trop mauvaise, Pétunia, et je ne te veux nulle part près de mon fils.

Elle abaissa la baguette, et la simple force de son regard maintint sa sœur où elle était.

- Nous ne nous reverrons pas, promit finalement Lily.

Et elle quitta la pièce, ses cheveux auburn fouettant l'air derrière elle.

James regarda les Dursley; Pétunia, encore fumante de colère et de frustration, et son mari, l'air aussi conscient de la situation que le porc qui avait donné ses côtes en vain pour ce dîner.

- Je vous plains, dit-il doucement. Vraiment.

Et, jetant sa serviette sur la table, il quitta la pièce à son tour.

Dehors, Lily s'était un peu éloignée du foyer des Dursley comme on le ferait d'une odeur nauséabonde, et s'était placée sous un réverbère, de l'autre côté de la rue; James la rejoignit, l'attirant contre lui pour qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras.

- Je croyais… souffla Lily dans un murmure étouffé, ses épaules frêles dans les bras de son mari. Je croyais que nous-

- Chut, chut, la rassura tendrement James.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, ses lèvres douces contre les cheveux frais.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Lily renifla contre sa chemise.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'était vraiment stupide de croire que…

- Lily.

Elle leva la tête, immédiatement capturée par le regard chaleureux, familier de James.

- Tu as bien fait, dit-il.

Il lui embrassa le front, une fois, son bras chaud et ferme autour de ses épaules.

- On rentre ?

Lily renifla une dernière fois, et lui fit un petit sourire faible mais reconnaissant.

- On rentre.

Joignant leurs mains dans un geste naturel, ils transplanèrent dans un crack sonore et la rue revint à son calme ordinaire, vide et silencieux.

À la fenêtre des Dursley, le rideau retomba.

**...**

**Rha là là, cette Pétunia… quel personnage exécrable. **

**Malgré la présence toxique des Dursley dans cette petite fic, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu, cher lecteur… si c'est le cas, ou si ça ne l'est pas, je t'en prie, laisse une review pour me dire ce qu'il en est; je boirai tes mots comme autant de précieux conseils dont je ne veux plus me passer… **

**Merci, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
